Needlessly Nervous
by Zenny-DoLL
Summary: Silver's feeling a bit of apprehension about confessing his feelings to Lyra, but Gold does his best to give him confidence. ...Speaking of Gold, isn't there something he wants to say to someone too? Soulsilvershipping.


Needlessly Nervous

An anxious looking redhead sat on a bench not too far from the entrance of National Park. His raven-haired best friend stood beside him, and the two seemed to be waiting for something.

"Gosh Sil, you're pathetic! Just tell her when she gets here!" the raven-haired boy shouted.

"Argh… F-fine, Gold! I'll tell her." The redhead sighed, slightly agitated.

"You better get to her before I do, Silver!" Gold smirked.

Suddenly, Silver stood up furiously and shouted, "Wait _what_? You like Lyra too?"

"Heh heh…" Gold chuckled deviously.

"Dammit Gold, stop playing around!" Silver barked angrily.

"Calm down Silver, I was only joking. To be honest, I've got my eyes on Crystal." He confessed.

"Oh…Is that so?" the redhead sighed in relief.

"Yeah…Anyway speaking of Crys, she and Lyra still haven't made it here yet. I wonder what's taking them so long? Especially Lyra, since _somebody _here has a little confession to make!" Gold joked.

"Shut up…By the way, why bring us all to National Park for me to confess? It just…I don't know. Something about it feels a bit off." Silver replied.

"Just trust me on this, I'm an expert on these things!" Gold reassured.

"Then why haven't you asked out Crystal yet?" Silver retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I…err…Oh hey look! I can see Lyra coming over right now! I'll leave you two to yourselves." Gold said in an attempt to excuse himself.

"Wait, Gold! Where the hell are you going?" Silver looked as if he needed his best friend beside him for moral support.

"I'll just be all the way over there on the other side where those two bushes are." He pointed.

"Oh hey, I can see a caterpie poking it's little head out! Well, see ya! Good luck!" Gold scurried over in the far distance to play with the little caterpie.

In a few moments Lyra made her way over to Silver, looking bright and happy, as usual.

"Hey Silver! Where's Gold and Crystal?" She smiled and lightly pecked Silver on the cheek.

With fiery hues of red tinting his cheeks, he stammered, "Uhh Gold is over somewhere playing with some of the wild pokemon. Crystal isn't here yet."

"Oh…I see. Good." She said, almost suspiciously.

"Good?" he asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Can I ask why that is?" he raised a brow.

"Um…because…Silver, I have something to say." She looked down shyly for a moment before looking back up at Silver.

Silver was becoming a bit nervous, but managed to say, "Alright. What is it?"

Lyra blushed a little, and softly said, "I'm sorry if this seems a bit sudden, but I wanted to tell you that…I really like you, Silver. Will you go out with me?" she looked up at him, batting her eyelashes adorably.

Silver stood gaping at the small girl in front of him, face going bright red.

"Y-Yes, Lyra. I accept." He stuttered, still shocked by her confession.

Lyra's face lit up with excitement as she shouted, "Really! You really will?"

"Yes, Lyra. Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing when you got here."

Suddenly Gold began to come into view, looking slightly irritated.

Lyra smiled happily and began to call out his name, when Gold cut her off.

"Silver, what are you doing? I thought I told you to confess to her! But you're just standing there looking dumb."

Silver quickly grew bothered by his friend's interruption.

"Gold, Lyra confessed to me before I got the chance to."

Gold turned to Lyra, looking surprised.

"No way, really Lyra?"

"Yep, it's true!" Lyra gushed, cheeks turning pink.

"Haha, that's great news! Congrats you two!" Gold patted both of them on their backs.

"Huh? Is that Crystal over there?" Lyra asked, pointing to a familiar looking figure in the distance.

"Hey, it is! Hey Crys, over here!" Gold called, and the teal-haired girl turned around in delight by the sound of Gold's voice.

Crystal ran over to the three and greeted each of them.

"Great to see you all here! Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in a battle on the way here." She apologized.

"Oh it's fine. It's great to see you, Crystal!" Lyra giggled.

"Lyra and I will just leave you two to yourselves, isn't that right Gold? Go get 'em, champ. After all, you _are_ an expert on these things." Silver smirked, slapping Gold roughly on the back as he took Lyra's hand and began walking to the other end of the park.

Embarrassed, Gold yelled after him, "W-wait, Silver! This isn't funny! Silver!"

**(A/N: Dohohoho, clever Silver, leaving Gold all alone with Crystal as payback! This was a cute little oneshot I felt like writing. Reviews are appreciated.)**


End file.
